


Soulmates

by Spideronsilk



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adorable Bill, Adorable dipper, Bill's a demon, But its not creepy, Cubby Dipper, Dipper is 7, Fluff, His human for is like 20, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's been waiting for his soulmate since the beginning of time, he decides to check in on him to discover a crying little Pine Tree, but that won't do and Bill shows himself in order to cheer the boy up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason last night/early this morning people decided to be angels sent from heaven and grace me with wonderful comments, so here's to all of you who make my dumb fics worth living for!

He watched the short, chubby brunette through his golden eye. The boy was sitting under a large willow tree, the swaying branches hiding his large form from the rest of the children that hummed busily around the play ground.

He watched with great interest and anger, the boy didn't deserve to be alone, his twinkling tears should only be falling in utter bliss and happiness, caused by those who loved him, people like Bill.

The boy was curled in on himself, chubby arms clinging to thick legs as he hugged himself tight, his overly round face a blotchy, red mess with clear streaks staining the soft skin. The golden demon had had enough, flashed out of his dimension , reappearing infront of the small butterball of a boy, who was too busy weeping quietly to notice the tall blond's presence,  
"Hey, kid."

The boy squeaked at the sudden voice, jumping in surprise as he looked up at the man. The demon had shifted into his adult, human form, silky blond hair, golden hazel eye, black eye patch and pressed yellow shirt and black bow tie, hopefully the kid wouldn't be too alarmed.

"W-who are y-you?"  
Even through his watery tears the child was still curious, just like the Pine Tree he knew and loved. He knelt down in front of the crying child, letting his magic flare out around the boy in a calming, gentle touch,  
"Just a drifter between worlds, and might I ask why you're crying my dear Sapling?"

His Pine Tree sniffled before wiping his leaking snot on his olive sweater, his round cheeks grew hot and pink. He looked down in shame and embarrassment and the demon wanted nothing more then to scoop up the chunky boy and whisk him away into comforting dreams.  
"W-why should I t-tell you?"

The boy's discomfort broke the demon's none existent heart.  
"Because if you tell me I can make all the pain go away."

His Pine Tree met his honey eye, "y-you promise?"

"Of course Pine Tree."

The seven year old giggled,  
"That's a funny name!"

Bill chuckled along, forgetting about his silent vow to stay away and enveloped the boy in a tight, warm hug. His soft plump body reminding him of the sapling that awaited him in the far off future. His fluffy, brown curls smelled of the ever growing Pines of their future home, and Bill never wanted to let go.

A soft muffled squeak broke him out of his omniscient mind, he pulled away looking over the small child in his arms,  
"What was that my sweet Star child?"

Little saphire tears collected in the corners of Dipper's eyes,"They were making fun of me again."

Bill's cosmic bliss shattered. Again?

"And what were they saying, if I may ask?"

He help back his anger, not wanting to upset his sapling more. Who would dare harm such a precious soul?

"Everything. How I like magic and sup- supernatural stuff. My birthmark. How I'm fat."

The boy burried his face into the demon's lean, strong chest. This wasn't right, his Pine Tree should not be feeling this way. Bill cracked a smile, his single visible eye absorbing the child's holy innocence.  
"Oh a birthmark you say, you mean something like this?"

Bill removed the eyepatch covering his left eye, and watched as the child's defeated face streached into look of absolute wonder and amazement.  
"Y-you're just like me!"

Dipper lifted his hair back, exposing his Big Dipper constellation birthmark, which matched the demon's own. Bill's left eye was a deep endless black, reflecting blues and purples in the sunlight, white dots speckled the eye that lined up perfectly, matching the young child's mark exactly.  
"Yup, this mark means that were soulmates. You know that warm weird feeling in your tummy?"

Dipper clutched his buldging, little belly, nodding his head furiously, and Bill chuckled at the child's starstruck wonder.  
"Well, that means that you're happy and safe with the person who you love."  
His saplings head tilted sideways, a confused frown in his small lips,  
"But i can't love you, you're too old. And a boy!"  
Bill threw his head back in a jolly laugh, his grainy voice ringing loud around the swaying branches,  
"Oh kid, you're a riot! We're soulmates so none of that matters, plus I'm a demon and normal human rules don't apply to me."

Dippers eyes blew wide, his mouth hanging open, revealing a missing bottom tooth,  
"You're a demon? That's...."  
Bill worried he had said too much, but was startled back when the burnette jumped up onto his stubby legs.  
" _So cool!_ "  
His sapling hopped up and down, his flabby tummy jiggling in his excitement.  
"I have a demon for a soulmate? Wait till Mabel finds out, she's gonna be so jealous! Can't you do magic? _Will you show me some magic?_!"  
The boy stopped bouncing, grabbing the demon's tan hand and squeezing it tight with his short, pudgy fingers, Bill couldn't hold back his hearty laugh, his Pine Tree was just as curious about magic as a seven year old as he was as an adult, he loved his sapling so.

"Hmm, how about...this!"

Bill snapped his fingers, and a cobalt flame flickered to life, the flames solidified into a crystal, small flower. Stars dusted the young boy's eyes in absolute awe at the phenomenon infront of him, "Wow! What kind of flower is that?"

Bill handed the flower over, the boy suprised to find the cyristal-like structure soft in his chubby hands.  
"That my Star child, is a Forget Me Not. A pretty common, over looked flower, but what people don't know is that they posses magical properties, and this special flower will let you call apon me anytime you want. "

" _Anytime_ I want?! But wait, then I only get to see you one more time!"

His Pine Tree cluched the flower close to his soft chest, mocha eyes dropping in sorrow,  
But Bill just smiled, reaching over and pulling the boy back in for a hug,  
"Then I'll just have to keep giving you new ones."

The boy giggled, nuzzling his plump cheek into the demon's warm neck, "Hey, what's your name?"

He ran his pale fingers through the wild, dark curls, "It's Bill kid, Bill Cipher."

Dipper broke the hug, smile wide on his round face.  
"Well Bill Cipher, I'm Dipper Pines and I can't wait to grow up and be with you forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think
> 
> Leave a prompt
> 
> Say hi!
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
